1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a quarter turn latch, and in particular, to a two piece quarter turn latch having snap together construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quarter turn latches are widely known and are used for latching a variety of cabinets, doors, and other enclosures. Quarter turn latches are typically actuatable between a first position wherein the enclosure is latched, and a second position, wherein the latch is rotated 90.degree. from the first position and the enclosure is unlatched.
Quarter turn latches used for enclosures typically have a construction which extends on both sides of the enclosure door or frame. The latches typically have a bolt or other connector extending through the assembly and often have washers, gaskets, O-rings or other seals, depending on the intended use of the enclosure. The relatively high number of elements required for the latch increases cost, complexity and assembly time. In addition, the frame and/or door may require extensive modifications to accommodate latches.
It can be seen then that a quarter turn latch is needed which is easily actuated and which requires a minimum number of parts. Furthermore, a quarter turn latch should be easily assembled and preferably use a snap lock assembly. The latch should provide a dust tight barrier without use of additional gaskets or seals. The enclosure receiving the latch should require very little modification to receive the latch. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with quarter turn latches.